Jane and How Her Story Ended
Jane and How Her Story Ended is the 13th episode of season 2 of Knights of the Sword. It is told by Ed All new stuff on the page cool new stuff!!!!!! Last time on Knights of the Sword Charmcaster, now known as Hope visted, Artie "Give me the charm and you wont be hurt boy" -Charmcaster to Artie Figuring out a secret in Artie's ancestory "You're anscestors were part of the Legion of spell casters" -Charmcaster to Artie and becoming Artie's friend! One by one Diagon made all the heroes join him! "So have you made your choice?" -Diagon to Will "Indeed I have, master" -Will to Diagon "Jane is alive, as long as you cooperate" -Diagon to Ed With the exception of Artie who was able to somehow get his dad back While Will was actually planning to betray everyone! For now they may thought I'm on their side but when the war comes, there will be no survivors, on both sides -Will's thoughts Now Artie knowing that Diagon is forcing Ed to cooperate will help Ed get Jane back! 'Part 1: Guilt' What have I done? I totally messed up. Artie's father's life was on the line and I just stood there watching. That moment, when he asked me for help I stood there and ran, thinking later. I was so afraid for Jane. Well, none of that matters now, after what happened..... When I came to my house I was filled with guilt, but I couldn't help Artie, I just couldn't. I remembered the days when we fought together, now we fought alone, and Diagon has been getting to us one at a time. That day after I came home, I sighed turning on the TV only to see a suprising announcement on TV: Ben Tennyson nowhere to be seen! Mere months after the disapperance of his daughter, Jane Tennyson, the family's big star, Ben Tennyson is nowhere to be found! 'Ads' Theme song Sign shows on screen saying: The episode is deticated to the poor souls that can't come on chat because of school DXXXXXX 'Part 2: TOTALLY Guilty' I was still getting over so many things that day. It was just the day after when Artie called for my help. I was still mad at myself, but even if I could go back, would I want to change what I did? That question made me feel teribble. Since that incident I didn't hear from Artie untill the day after, I thought he was either with Diagon, or his father was dead. I gulped at the thought and tried to forget. He entered my house around noon, I was just eating breakfest due to my summer schedule. I was just holding the spoon with the cereal in mid air, not nearing it to my mouth, since I had no apetite, the moment he entered I put down my spoon and stepped away from my spoon "I have a way to help Jane" He said as he ran into my house. I looked at him surprised, but the second I heard him say it I ran to him not thinking about what happened to him, only caring for Jane. "Artie!" I shouted. "But how? How can I rescue Jane? Please tell me!" Just after I finished talking, another figure stepped into my house, it was that magician Artie told me about, Hope. As I saw her my expression firmed, looking at Artie for an answer. "What is SHE doing here" I said "She is here to help with Jane" Artie answered. Hope then started explaining that she had a device that may transport us to Diagon's realm. I agreed to everything, I didn't care what I had to do to get Jane back. She brought us to a gate which she said could teleport us to any deminsion, as long as we knew it's true name. "Mali Regni" Hope spoke and at once the gate glowed. "How do you know the place's true name anyway?" Artie asked as the gate opened "I did some buisness with Diagon once, I offered him 600,000 soul in return for my father back in the day" Charmcaster answered "Nevermind......" Artie said. We entered through the gateway walking towards what seemed like a green temple with a bright green simble on it with a mini Diagon shoving his tentacles at the faces of people 3 deminsionally, moving. "Where is Jane?" I asked charmcaster "I belive she is somewhere in this temple" Charmcaster answered. We walked through the entrance into a hall which at the end of was a a gigantic orb of pure green power, it was the size of a spaceship and part of it was cut leaving about tow thirds of the orb. I sensed Diagon's power all around me. Behind it, were about 10 chairs, on most of them sat skulls of dead people, with their name written on the chair, on one of them I saw the name: "Sir George" and above them all was written: "Greatest kills" then suddenly I noticed one of the chairs had a living person and it was Jane! "Jane!" I shouted with excitement. "I'm sorry" Jane answered Suddenly Diagon appeared above her, in his full form, not in my imagination. He blasted Jane killing her and a skull replaced her place and written below was: "Jane Tennyson". I gasped. First I was full of shock, then a tear dropped from my eye and then I started going crazy angry. "YOU!!!!!!!!!! YOU SHALL FACE MY WRATH FOR KILLING JANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I ran at him with my sword and he kept calm and answered. "You were warned" Diagon said in a playfull voice. "Now that you pose a threat once more I'll have to kill you, both. I looked at Artie who was totally scared, who could blame him? I on the other hand went charging straight at Diagon, I was so angry, so angry for what he did, I wasn't even able to fully comprehend what happened, I was in such shock, but my sadness wasn't showing I hid it with my anger. Diagon raised a tentacle at me preparing to blast the same deathstrike that he had before on Jane when Charmcaster ran at Diagon blasting a spell at him pushing him back. "Run!" She shouted at me and Artie. "But Diagon! I have to get revenge!" I said. "You'll get your revenge later right now you have one chance to live, I'll keep him fighting for mere seconds! Hurry!" We ran right through the portal back to our Earth, not looking back we heard blasts and shields breaking getting ever weaker, then suddenly we heard Hope's screech and her death. We kept running untill we got out of the deminsion, looking back I didn't see Hope alive. Artie looked back and he looked even sadder than me about Hope. He fell to the ground crying, I walked up to him, feeling matured in years from what just happened, I told him that we'll get Diagon back. I told Arte about Ben disappearing, he told me we should check it out, he got up and we heard a voice from behind us. "Crying time over kiddos" Said a voice. I turned around and saw the black guy Artie told me about. We started running. We weren't going to fight after what was sacrifised to keep us alive. We ran to Will's house with the monster guy following, Will got out and looked in confusion, the man smiled at us and suddenly we saw who the guys was, standing in front of us was Ben Tennyson. "Hello old friends. I'm now working for the righteous cause of Diagon." DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN TBC On the Next Episode of Knights of the Sword! The fight against the mysterious guy will finally come! Lots of action!!!!!!!!!! and well..... I have no idea how to say it dramaticly....... That and more! Coming up in the next episode of knights of the sword! :D Category:Knights of the Sword Category:Episodes